Harry Potter gone Crazy
by Baby Doll Rica
Summary: Ok in honor if HP8 coming out tomarrow i found my first ever fanfiction so i typed it out and im posting it. Dont Judge its for Miss Mage


**Ok people in Honor of the Last Harry Potter Movie coming out tomorrow I've found the First ever fan fiction I ever wrote in the sixth grade about Harry Potter this was before I even knew Fan fiction existed and Miss Mage thought it was stupid and because she is my best friend ever and Harry Potter is her favorite thing ever this is for her. LOVE YOU MAGE!**

**Here goes nothing,**

It was the fifth year of school in the magical world. The Tri Wizard Tournament would happen again. At Salem Magic academy, two American schools and three European schools would attend. It was the same as the fourth year but it was allowed more than three schools. Since the time change the European schools would arrive a week before American schools started.

Only one Salem girl was there, the head masters niece. No family but her uncle. So she had a private room. But it was in Kalandra house. Since the rooms were crowded she had to share her room with three kids her age.

They were named Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. The room was cut in half so there was a wall and door, so they came to bunk. She said, "Hi there you must be my roommates. Don't tell me your names I can guess." She waved her hand and said,

"Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and the famous Harry Potter in England." She added.

"I'm Fern Wing."

"What do you mean famous in England?" Harry asked.

"Well you're in America we don't fear Lord Voldemort her. We don't depend on you." Said Fern, "I'm famous here. Not to brag of course. I'm the chosen one of Prophecy. Why? You might find out soon." So they went to bed, but Hermione woke up and felt a breeze.

The window was open and Fern was being dragged out the open window by Voldemort! Hermione woke up Harry and Ron. But by the time they got back, Voldemort was gone but Fern was asleep in her bed.

The rest of the week was normal except Ron and Harry kept staring at Fern. She was quiet beautiful in a strange way. She had pale skin-almost white, her hair was white which was want normal, and she had blue, green, grey, eyes a mix and had and enchanting look to her. Even stranger were her friends. Amazing was one she had purple eyes, red hair, and fair skin. Salamandra had brown hair, amber eyes, and tan skin. Calamaya had blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin. They were a weird bunch.

Hermione monitored them for one day. Fern entered the Twizard Tournament as it was called here. Hermione saw weird stuff. She told Harry and Ron. Fern had her own Malfoy named Nadia Leech. Her followers where Raven Vandrake and Crow Vandrake they were twins. That night when Hermione saw Voldemort it wasn't Voldemort. It was Lady Landracontorian the American Voldemort.

Harry realized that if Lady Landracontorian was as bad as Voldemort Fern could be in trouble if she got into the tournament. He remembered last year all too well. So he told this to Hermione and Ron they got it and watched Fern. The next day the Twizard Tournament last chance came and Harry got up the nerve to re-enter. Krum entered again for Durmstrang and Fleur again. Then Head Master Tallamin read the first name. Viktor Krum, Fleur, Harry, and Destiny of Glaxton, Janet of Dasha, and Fern of Salem Magic Academy.

The first task was the same as the last tournament so most where prepared. The first task came Krum and Fleur got the same dragons, Harry got Cedrics and Fern got the Horntail, the most dangerous Harry knew. So the games began. All got by, since the hospital stand let them see the game, they got to see Fern.

Fern came out, the dragon lunged Fern jumped. She didn't come down, she flying, no broom, no wings, just flying. She flew as the dragon got loose and flew after her. Fern got scared and screamed a blood curdling scream. She ran into the wall they dragon got her. But at the moment she screamed the water in the lake started to rage the sky turned black and the crows cried.

Suddenly Fern rose into the air, trees bent into a bed and a wave crashed over her and she was gone. She was in the arena singing like an angel, no a fairy, no a mermaid siren. She Sang

Dragon dragon majestic and fierce

Dragon dragon me do not pierce

Dragon Dragon you day is night

Sleep I say to you goodnight.

The dragon slept and Fern took the golden egg. Last place yes, and enchanting performance yes. She opened to egg to everyone it sounded like screeches to her it sounded like her kinfolk. The boys seemed to fall in love with Fern, but she talked to her friends. One day Fern and Her friends her Malfoy teasing Harry, Ron, and Hermione, She stalked over.

Malfoy said, "Hey it's the freaks! Your even worse than them!"

Fern said, "You dirty rat! You're just as bad as Nadia! I don't know you and I can tell that you are a low down dirty sewer rat that smells like rancid cheese and loves to pick on them because you're jealous that they are better than you! Hers your new name FLEA cause your so annoying." Fern hit him, her friend kicked him the shins and said, "Bye Flea and laughed.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione followed.

Ron said, "That was Brilliant."

Harry said, "Did you see the look on his face!"

"He couldn't believe a girl was telling him off! You were great Fern!" said Hermione. They went to bed. The Next day was the second challenge. They dove into the water. Fern swam until she had to stop. At that moment she turned into a Mermaid! She swam; she sped past Krum, Fleur, Janet, and Destiny. She got there as Harry was heading to the surface she swam up to him, showed him her mermaid self and pushed past him. She got up before anyone else.

Fern had First place. Everyone who saw her as mermaid was staring at fern. Harry came out and the crowds cheered. Then Krum, then Fleur, and Destiny tied they came up at the same time. Janet was last. Well the next week was hard. Everyone was looking for a date to Yule Ball. Krum got Hermione, Fleur asked Ron this time, and Harry asked Fern. She said yes. They all wore the same dress robes. Harry got ready and went down to the wait for Fern. Fern came out; her long white hair was down and flowing. Her dress robe was blue with diamonds, sapphires, and blue topaz studs. She had pearl necklace with a diamond creasant shaped moon charm. She had diamond star shaped earrings. She wore a tiara made of silver, with a swan with spread wings adorning it made of ivory. Her shoes where glass.

They took hands and danced everyone stared. When it the music started Fern graced the dance floor. After she lead harry outside she took his hands and started to fly. They danced under the moon. She smiled, he smiled. No one could find them. They came down and went to bed. The week passed and Harry became closer to Fern. Fern to harry. The last part of the Twizard Tournament was the next day. Harry Feared for Fern. He knew if Lady Landracontorion was as bad as Voldemort he must stop Fern from winning.

It came, they entered the maze. Fern flew un and over she landed a few feet from the cup She walked towards it and suddenly harry was there. She ran Harry ran faster. Fern tripped and reached Harry reached as well. They touched and just as harry suspected it as a port key!

They landed in the Riddle Graveyard! But not only voldemort but Landracontrion was there too. Now Wormtail got Harry and tied him up. The Death eaters dragged Fern away to tie her up. She was tied up next to Harry. Harry looked at her, Fern looked at him. She had a blank face but there was fear in her eyes. Then Funeral music started and Voldemort and Landracontrion were teaming up. Through Marriage! It was Scary. When the wedding (if you can call it a wedding) was over the newlyweds stalked toward them. They got closer.

Then Voldemort announced that Landracontrion would do her work first. Fern didn't move she started singing not words just notes. Suddenly the ground turned to water but Islands sprang up. An army of mermaid came up and an army of Fairies came out of the sky. They untied them both. The King hugged Fern the mermaid Bowed. The King gave Harry a happy but stern look. Same with the Fairy Queen and the fairies. Harry Looked Confused so Fern explained.

"I'm the mermaid princess and the fairy princess. I'm an orphan because I can live with neither of my parents." Said Fern, "But I live at Salem to be close to them."

"The Prophecy is that an amazing girl of mermaid and fairy blood will conquer evil that torments the land. But not without help form a boy that has evil to conquer as well." Said Fern.

"So you are that boy Harry. I see it now we must stay together." So with that they reached for the cup. Voldemort saw and shot the death curse at Harry. Fern jumped in front and screamed at the top of her lungs, it formed a force field. Harry levitated the cup and put it on the ground. The Curse hit and bounced back, They touched the cup and went home.

They landed and looked at each other, they smiled. Harry noticed it was raining. Dumbledore took Harry and Fern to the head masters office. They were forced to tell the story. So it was decided that Fern's Parents would move to the black lake and the Forribbiden forest. Fern was going to Hogwarts.

**Ok this absolute horrible so I'm not going to write the sequel unless ya'll demand it. Because yes my Sixth grade self-wrote sequel. Lol and are you all glad I got better at writing because I would shoot myself if I still wrote like this. **


End file.
